Vampire's Slave
by ShakespeareActressVamp
Summary: Started by a pic on Deviant Art, this is about girl who was taken by a soccer, then given to a Vampire....will be slight language and smut in later chapters.
1. First look at Alys and Armand's Thoughts

**The Vampire's Slave**

**(Alys Knighton)**

**The carriage bumped along at an alarming rate as a girl sat on the floor, lost in her thoughts. What was this man going to be like, how did he know the old sorcerer, why did this strange man with this huge nice carriage get all of the old sorcerer's stuff, why was SHE considered to be part of said stuff… She had so many questions. She knew that she would find out when she got to the place where this new man lived…he might even let her go! She could be free at last! She could not remember what it was like to walk without a collar on her neck. With the potential loss of her bondage at the forefront of her mind she drifted into a heavy slumber.**

*** * ***

**(Armand d'Angouleme)**

**The old sorcerer had died last night. He had felt it, so as soon as morning came he sent some of his servants to get all the old man's things, and now he could hear the carriage coming up the lane. He had stuff to look through now. On that thought Armand sighed. Suddenly the door flew open and in walked one of his servants. The servant took a hasty bow and then said, "We have a problem, sir."**

"**What is it?" Armand asked.**

"**Well, the old Sorcerer had…a pet, sir and we brought her with us because – "**

"**Her?" Armand interrupted. **

"**Yes, sir. I can get rid – "**

"**I want to see her...NOW!" yelled Armand. How could the old man have had a female, and why? With these questions swirling around his head, Armand walked out to the carriage. He sharply pulled the door open and his mouth fell open at what he saw. There lying on the floor of the carriage was a beautiful girl, who looked almost like his past love. The girl had brown hair that came down just to her chest. Her chest was full, and she had some curves, but the rag doll dress she was wearing didn't really show her figure. She was bare footed and her hands were a sturdy size and rather long. Armand looked all over her and then he noticed the leather collar around the girl's neck. ****On the collar there was a ring where he could put a leash and next to the ring was a folded piece of paper with Armand's name across it. He leaned over the girl, took the piece of paper, opened it, and began reading.**


	2. The letter

_**On the collar there was a ring where he could put a leash and next to the ring was a folded piece of paper with Armand's name across it. He leaned over the girl, took the piece of paper, opened it, and began reading.**_

_**Dear Armand,**_

_**This girl is named Alys Knighton, she is currently 15 years old, but in a few months she will turn 16. I expect you to take care of her. I have had her since she was 5, and it seems the day I die will be the day that you get her. You will have to be careful, she wants freedom badly and has even tried to run away a few times. If you wish you can give her freedom, **_**(Armand snorted at this idea) **_**but, knowing you, that will not happen. I have given you all my things, like I said I would, but there is a catch. The day she turns 18 you must change her into a vampire **_**(Armand let out a hiss at that).**_** You may still keep her after that, but she must be turned by her 18th birthday. Treat her well and she will work with you, be harsh and she will be harsh back, give her punishment and she will not work, eat, or sleep **_**(another snort).**_** You can NOT beat her to your will **_**(Armand gave a sheepish grin at that)**_**. She has a VERY short temper. The girl is also VERY strong willed and thick headed **_**(I can fix that, Armand thought to himself)**_**. Remember all this when you work with her and take care Armand.**_

_**-Sorcerer Danold**_

_**P.S. She is still untouched, so give her a room next to your's….and let her sleep right now.**_

**Armand let out a deep angry growl at the old sorcerer's words, but followed them anyway.**


	3. Waking up and the Strange New Man

**(Alys)**

**I woke up and found myself very confused. I had no idea were I was, and it seemed to me that I was laying in a HUGE bed with blood red sheets and a black comforter with blood red dots in the center of a dark room. But, before my hyper sentive sight could kick in and take in my surroundings, the door suddenly opened to reveal a dark shape. **

"**H-Hello?" I asked timidly, looking down and my voice cracking slightly from lack of use. I saw the figure's feet move closer to the bed and my heart beat suddenly speed up. Who was this person, what did they want, and what where they going to do to me? Suddenly the figure lent forward across the bed (and me) and turned on a light on the bed side table….**

**--**

**Short, sorry, don't kill me cause of the cliff hanger....I will get more out soon....I hope....by the way go to .com and look up Vampire's slave or slave to a vampire and you will see an amazing pic done by see03. She is the reason I am writing this story and she is my editor...so read and enjoy, also please leave commints!  
**


	4. Meeting the Girl

HIYA PEOPLE! O.K. Here is another chapter of my story Vampire's Slave! AND! I have to say sorry cause I managed to put the wrong chapter up here before this chapter was suppose to go first. BUT, now things are fixed! So before we can get on with the story, first things first.....thanks to my reviewers.

**RoriRoseWillEatYou-Thank you SO much for the review! It is because of you I have put up this next chapter! I hope you keep reviewing!**

**loveAdelaine-Thank you also TONS for the review. Here is the new chapter  
**

--------

**(Armand)**

**I could feel that the girl had woken up. I don't know how, but I could feel it. It was like she a part of me. I haven't taken her in, but it seemed like it was need. What am I going to do with her? I can't let her roam free. It is not a human's place to be free, in my eyes, but I do not treat them too badly either, because I want to be human again. If only I could be…**

**I reached the girl's room and opened the door. Her head snapped towards me and her eyes grew wide. "H-Hello," she stammered. Her voice sounded an awfully lot like my love, but maybe that was just because she was the first female I had seen since my love had left. I crossed the room to stand over the bed and take another good look at her. I noticed her eyes were the gray color of storm clouds. She was really pretty, but she looked too much like his lost love. He would have to keep her away from him for the most part, if he wanted to remain sane. He leaned over the bed (and her) to turn on the light by the bedside table and let her get a good look at me.**

**------**

O.K. people! It is up to you! Reveiw and you will get the next chapter.

_Armand: Come on review people! You know you want to see more of ME!_

_Alys: Stop being so smug!_

_Armand: Shut up slave!_

_Alys: UGH! *storms off*_

_Me: Can't you be nice to her?_

_Armand: No I am nice to no one!_

_Me: Please review, so I can make a chapter where Armand gets his butt kicked!_

_Armand: YEA!......HEY!_

_Me: *runs away*_

Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! You have NO idea how much it helps the writer with their story! Later!

~V~


	5. Wait, what?

**(Alys's POV)**

**The light came on and I got to look at the figure standing before me, and for a second I though I was dreaming. Standing before me was a VERY attractive young man, with blond hair that came down to the middle of his ear, and eyes the color of little blue wild flowers, with a hint of yellow around the outside and middle of his eyes. **

"**Hello?" I asked again. **

"**Hello." This time the young man answered back. There was a long silence and after a while I said, "May I speak, sir?" **

"**Of course." He seemed really nice…maybe things wouldn't be to bad.**

"**Not to be rude, but who are you, where am I, and what's going to happen to me?" As I spoke I got courage, with each word I said I felt braver. The man sat down on the bed with me, making me shift uncertainly.**

"**O.K. let's start with the easiest question first. My name is Armand d'Angouleme, the Consort of Wallachia, and you are currently in a bed in my castle." **

**There was a long pause. "May I ask more, sir?" I finally asked. I wanted to know more, and with Armand lying on the bed with me I felt uncomfortable.**

"**Continue…" he said patiently. **

"**What am I doing here?" **

"**Well, you are here because the old sorcerer left all his things to me, and that includes his pets." **

**At Armand's words, my anger flared, but I said nothing and waited for him to continue. **

"**As for what's going to happen to you, you shall be my slave."**


	6. Flashback

**(**Armand d' Angouleme or the consort of Wallachia's POV)

It was taking a toll on me. Talking to this girl, Alys, I think her name was. She reminded me completely of my love-or should he now say enemy. All the small things she did, was just what his past love would have done. The way her eyes flashed and she held her head-she said sir, but you could tell she wanted not to-to be on the same level as he was. The concubine he had fallen in love with, so long ago. It made him want to treat her with respect. If only he had had the courage to treat the concubine as his equal. But, it just wasn't done. Then, that despicable man came along and swept his love off her feet, with just a rose and a promise that could never be kept…

***flashback***

**Armand: Where are you going, Analaus?**

**Analaus: Off with my true love….**

**Armand: WHAT?**

**Analaus: He gave me this rose and a note with a promise, you can read it is you want. *hands him the note***

**Armand: *takes the note and read it out loud* "**_**My love, Analaus, we were meant to be with each other, and I can give you back your mortality and we shall grow old together." **_**How can you believe this Analaus....Analaus? *Armand looks up and she is gone-and he would never find out who the man was or where she went, and he would never see her again for many, many millennia to come.**

***end of flashback***

Armand was startled back to reality when Alys started yelling. "WHAT?!?!?! I wasn't even the old sorcerer's SLAVE!!! I was his…pet…"

Armand's eyes flashed a bright, dark red. "BE QUIET GIRL! Your dinner is outside the door, you start work tomorrow." And with that Armand stormed out the door…


	7. Alys Meets a Friend

(Alys Knightand POV)

I was shocked, angry, hungry, dirty, and confused. I had a million questions buzzing around in my brain also. Was I really going to be a SLAVE to this man? Why had Danold left all his stuff to-what did he say his name was?

Armand! Yes, that was his name, Armand-strange name-perfect for a strange man.

I mean was it just me or did his eyes change color-not that I know how that is possible. Maybe he is a wizard like Danold was…

I did NOT get the way Armand had behaved-I mean nice one minute and mean the next-it was so…strange.

Suddenly the door opened and I was brought out of my thoughts as a middle age looking man came into the room with a tray in his hands. It had all sorts of different food on it and sometimes the same food cooked different ways.

"Hello, Miss?"

I could hear the question at the end of the man's sentence, but said nothing, just giving a sharp nod with my head to show I was listening and keeping my eyes and head down.

"No need to be that way around me Miss, you and I are equals."

He sure didn't talk like he was my equal he sounded like he had an education, unlike me-of course I would have had one when I got older if I had not wondered into the forest…

The man's voice brought me out of my thoughts again.

"Now, my name is Pierre."

Cool a French name-and an old French name at that-hhhmmm. And he was being so nice to me I couldn't help a small smile to come on my lips before I remembered my place and then it was gone again. But, I did cautiously raise my head and glance at him-never making direct eye contact with him-just in case.

"That's a girl. Now come on hold you head up and you can look at me. Looking at me won't turn you to stone or anything."

That made me look at him full on and completely forget my manners.

"Huh?"

He looked at me with a proud smile at me final looking completely at him and a confused look in his eye.

"What have you never heard of the story of Medusa?"

Who the hell was/is Medusa?

"No, Sir."

He just gave me a curious glance before replying.

"Well, I will have to tell you about it someday. And now none of that sir buessness, my name is Pierre and that's what you should call me. Now can you tell me YOUR name?"

Pierre was smiling and looking so tenderly at me that I could help, but answer him.

"My name's Alys Knightand."

"Well Alys… Which I hope it is o.k. that I call you that."

I just nodded at him.

"Well, Alys, I have some food and after you eat we can go get you some new clothes. We didn't know what kind of food you like so we made some of everything we had in the kitchen. You will always get to eat what you like-the Master is very fair and does everything he can to make us feel nice and at home here."

Pierre talked a little bit more about the 'Master' before he fell quiet. I had just picked up the plate of fresh fruit and started eating when Pierre started talking again.

"There are some things I need to go over with you."

After he had said that, I turned and looked directly at him to give him my full attion while I ate.

"I need to ask you a few things before I tell you what you will be doing here."

I looked at him curiously, but put down my plate so I could answer the questions without a mouthful of food.

"What do you know about Mr. Armand and what do you already know about what you are going to be doing here?"

Well that was strange. Why would he ask me that? I know hardly nothing about Armand. Huh.

"I know nothing about Armand or this place. The only thing I know about my place here is that Armand mentioned that I was going to…"

Pierre looked at me with confusion and a hint of sympathy. But, he pressed on and corrected me.

" Master Armand. And yes?"

I was afraid to say what Armand had told me. Because to speak it out loud just seemed to make it all too real. But, Pierre was waiting. With a deep breath in a tiny-very quiet voice I answered him.

"That I am suppose to be A-Master Armand's…s-s-slave."


	8. Pierre's POV and Alys get a Suprise

_**HEY EVERY ONE! I AM BACK! Sorry it to so long. My life has been crazy, but enough about me. Thank you to every one for the reviews, and faves, and watches! I hope you all like this new chapter!**_

(Pierre's POV)

Poor girl, she was losing herself. How could Armand do this to the poor girl? She looks so sweet and innocent….I wouldn't mind having her as my mate.

I was waiting for Alys to tell me what Armand had told her about her place here. When she finally spoke up I could barely hear her, even with my vampire hearing.

Yes, I am a vampire. I was Armand's slave when he was still a human; I was also Armand's best friend. Armand changed me into a vampire not long after his love left him. He said he needed me for the countless, lonely centuries ahead of him, but unfortunately he was determined to make the centuries lonely for me as well.

He turned me and I was forced to leave my love behind and watch from a distance as she was heartbroken by my departure, was forced to marry someone else and grew old and died. But, here was this lovely girl sitting across from me on her big bed that might just be able to be my mate. I can only hope that Armand has gotten over his broken heart somehow and I can take this lovely girl to be mine.

(Aly's POV)

Pierre was so nice. I was thinking about him while I was relaxing im the tub. He made me eat almost all the food on the plate, I at least had to try everything and I had to finish the things I liked. Pierre had also given me PANTS! I was so happy to not have to go around in heavy dress-up dresses and skimpy nightgowns. I finally had pants and t-shirts. My reaction seemed to shock Pierre…

***FLASHBACK***

**I was sitting on the huge, fluffy bed, trying to get the will to get up when Pierre walked back in.**

"**I have some of my clothes for you to wear, but I am afraid that we will have to find your dresses. They have been backed away with all of the wizards other things. I know you don't want to wear pants, but it is-"**

**I flew off the bed and tackled Pierre in a hug. Then I ripped the pants from him and started dancing around the room in joy. "PANTS? I get to wear pants?"**

**Pierre just watched me with shock on his face. After awhile he finally found his voice again. "Wait you WANT to wear pants?"**

**I turned to look at Pierre with the pants held tightly in my arms and a big smile on my face, to answer him, "Sure, it's easier to do stuff in pants than a dress. And that's all I got to wear with the wizard."**

**Pierre still looked like he didn't know what to think of that, but he seemed to like my happiness, "Well, I suppose you can wear them when you don't have an audience with Master Armand-"**

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Hold on, please. I'm not decent…"

_**There ya'll go! Hope you liked it! Please R&R! And I promise I will update again sooner.**_


	9. Alys is Attacked

_ShakepeareActress:_

_Two updates in one night? I'm on a role. Any way here is the next chapter for vampire slave please read and review!_

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! ALYS IS ALMOST RAPED! IT IS NOTHING VERY GRAPHIC BUT BE WARNED!**_  
_

(Marshell's POV)

That's funny it sounded like a girl was in the bathroom, I thought Pierre was in there. Besides it couldn't be girl, no girls were allowed in the castle.

I opened the door and walked into the bathroom and to my surprise saw a girl that looked to be in her teenage years. All she was wearing was a towel. Her skin was glistening in the candle light from her bathwater. Her hair hung down her back, dripping water into the glittering, clean floor-I suddenly had the strongest urge to take her. She wasn't suppose to be here anyway so no one should mind…

(Armand's POV)

I was walking around my garden thinking about what had happened with the girl-Alys-earlier. I was just bending over to look at one of my rose bushes that was looking slightly wilted when a high-pitched, screeching scream tore through the air. Knowing instantly that it was the girl, I used my vampire speed to tare a path right to her room. I found both her bed room door and her bath room door wide open, so I didn't have to worry about need to put up new doors or slowing down to open them. I came to a sudden screeching halt in the doorway to her bathroom and could hardly believe what I saw.

One of my servant boys had Alys penned down to the floor. She was naked and the boy was trying to remove his own clothing. You could already see the bruises on her body from where he had grabbed Alys and thrown her to the ground. The boy was trying to rape her. My eyes turned red and that was all I could see as I pulled the boy of Alys and snapped his neck.


End file.
